


Los Hombres de Verdad usan Mallas

by fatetinhourglass



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe-Superheroes/Superpowers, Illustrated, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Sexual Content, Translated, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatetinhourglass/pseuds/fatetinhourglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School secundaria puede ser difícil para todos. Esto es especialmente cierto cuando estás escondiendo un secreto que nunca puede ser dicho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regreso a la Escuela

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Real Men Wear Tights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469179) by [Bananaramses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaramses/pseuds/Bananaramses), [SergeantMeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantMeow/pseuds/SergeantMeow). 



 

 

 

  


El primer día de clases siempre había hecho John más nervioso de lo que debería tener. El estruendo de la alarma establecida horas antes había necesario dispararle de la cama de un salto, el establecimiento le fuera a lograr lo que era un juego familiar de las tareas gracias a mes va sin ellos. Su primera parada se hizo en el cuarto de baño. La persona que lo recibió en su espejo tenía un caso bastante grave de la cabecera de la cama, mechones negros que barren violentamente en lo que pronto descubriría que ser mechones inmanejables. Se lavó la cara, habitualmente la comprobación de cualquier señal de que el rastrojo fue creciendo pulg Mirando hacia atrás para comprobar si mismo otra vez, casi se olvidó de que no llevaba sus gafas.

 

  


  


  


  


 Saliendo del baño sólo para recuperarlos de su mesita de noche , John volvió a examinar su conjunto completado. Las gafas parecían pesar mucho en el puente de su nariz, pero sí ayuda a cubrir la incertidumbre nubla los ojos . John decidió que era discutible para mimar a sí mismo por más tiempo, por lo que pasó una buena cantidad de tiempo insistiendo a su reflexión de que todo iba a estar bien. No había ninguna razón para preocuparse ; él nunca había tenido ningún problema durante cualquier año anterior y no había razón para creer que lo haría esta vez. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir el consejo de su padre y que él estaría bien.

Volviendo a su habitación y la apertura de la plataforma superior de la cómoda , John se dedicó a tratar de elegir su primer ensemble día , cogiendo y lanzando ropa rechazada en su cama . Después de unos minutos de esto, John estaba un poco frustrado ; él no era capaz de tomar su capa derecha , independientemente de cuántas camisas sacó de su armario para probar. La búsqueda para encontrar algo adecuado terminó cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre un montón de temas de camisetas desechados y botón -llanuras que se sientan en su colchón. Decidir que bien podría ir con la comodidad más que un intento de estilo, John comenzó tamizar a través de la pila. Una sencilla camisa era casi imposible de encontrar en medio de la montaña de los emblemas deportivos del héroe a través de sus frentes , así que , vistiendo una camisa en semi - aleatoria y ahora muestra su total apoyo a Capitán América, John se dirigió escaleras abajo. 

El desayuno estaba cocinando cuando John se dirigió escaleras abajo , el olor del tocino y el chisporroteo de los huevos inmediatamente llevándolo a la cocina. Se sentó delante de una pila considerable de panqueques , un espectáculo que no se sorprendió de ver exactamente ; su padre tenía una tendencia a ir un poco por la borda cuando se trataba de lo que él considera las ocasiones especiales, después de todo. Después de un breve saludo y un " cavar ", John conjunto alentador para trabajar en la lucha contra la primera ola de la comida. Fue una tarea bastante fácil para alguien considerado como un pozo sin fondo de lograr. Estos panqueques cayeron en cuestión de minutos . Por sus esfuerzos , se ganó una sonrisa y una pregunta de si se había molestado siquiera masticar.

Las piernas de John rebotaron debajo de la mesa mientras esperaba , inquieta a moverse con energía reprimida . Por mucho que apreciaba el descanso, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a renunciar a su rutina normal. Mañana , él comienza a caer de nuevo en el ritmo de las cosas por su cuenta y , en poco tiempo , deportes estarían allí para ocupar sus mañanas . Esperaba con interés primeras prácticas en la piscina antes de clases , después de haber perdido la sensación de deslizarse a través de las aguas tranquilas y el fuerte olor a cloro durante el verano. No sólo había sido contadas ocasiones en la que hizo que fuera a una piscina pública, y que realmente no era lo mismo .

Un plato lleno de huevos , hash browns, tocino y se colocó delante de él, tirando de su atención de recordar el pasado y anticipar en el agua. Aunque considerablemente menos hambre que antes, su apetito demostró una vez más a trabajar en formas misteriosas . Rumbo a la mesa, su padre preguntó cómo Juan no le había comido fuera de casa y en casa todavía . Insistiendo en que era sólo cuestión de tiempo, John se puso a trabajar en los platos , mientras que su padre realizó un impresionante acto de desaparición en su propio desayuno. Y se preguntó donde John consiguió.

Cuando la cocina era casi tan impecable como la placa de su padre , John volvió arriba a encogerse en su mochila y hacer un último esfuerzo para convencer a su cabello para comportarse . Derrotado por los mechones rebeldes , prometió que a pesar de la batalla puede haber sido terminado, la guerra había hecho más que empezar . Aparte del pelo , se le dio un pase de uno mismo para ir a la escuela y enfrentarse a sus compañeros, y John se apresuró a salir de su cuarto de baño. Saltó los dos escalones a la vez , no es que no había ninguna presión de tiempo , pero él simplemente no le gustaba tener a su padre que lo esperaba. Con las teclas que ya están en la mano y fedora blancos simbólicos fijos en la parte superior de su cabeza cada vez ordenada de pelo, su padre estaba junto a la puerta abierta , el aire suave, crujiente de una mañana de pre - otoño Seattle flotando dentro y cosquillas sentidos de John.

"Listo para su primer día , hijo? " La pregunta era nostálgico, vagamente familiarizado con el año anterior , el anterior , y anualmente de nuevo a preescolar. El año pasado había sido muy duro para él y su padre no podía ocultar la nota de preocupación en su voz . John estaba seguro de que iba a estar bien . Esta vez, él no era un estudiante de primer año que enfrenta el mundo desconocido de la escuela secundaria. Con la experiencia, un grupo de personas que más o menos se sentía cómodo estar con , y más certeza de quién era, todo estaría bien.

" Yep! Es tan extraño, como de costumbre. Usted sabe, usted no tiene que llevarme,papá . No soy una niño pequeña . " El intento de ahorrarse una humillación menor fue poco entusiasta en el mejor, la conversación es algo así como una tradición entre padre e hijo. Si él estaba siendo honesto , John realmente no le importaba que su padre aún quería dejar en la escuela por la mañana, o al menos no tanto como él dijo que sí . Su padre sonreía de la misma forma que tenía cuando John se había quejado primero , allá cuando tenía ocho años de edad. "Ya sabes, un montón de chicos de mi edad están aprendiendo a conducir."

"Hm." A medida que él llevó a cabo por la puerta de John , con una sonrisa más bien petulante se dibujó en sus labios. Su padre fue obviamente tomando demasiado placer en la contemplación de su respuesta. Esa mirada fue un claro indicador de que Juan no le iba a gustar la respuesta, sobre todo porque probablemente sería cierto. "Bueno, hijo , si encuentra el tiempo para conseguir un trabajo, es posible que pueda conseguirse un coche. " Mientras caminaba pasado, John intentó una mirada que esperaba era tan escaldado como imaginaba . 

" No puedo, al menos no hasta el próximo verano . Usted sabe que tan bien como yo. " El calor confortable de la mañana calienta la piel de John y él estiró onroute al coche blanco inmaculado estacionado en la calzada. Sería una pena dejar pasar lo que sin duda sería un hermoso día en los confines de un edificio. No le importaría tomar el trabajo a tiempo parcial que lo mantuvo al aire libre, incluso en días de formación de ampollas . Obtener la certificación para poder ser un instructor de natación o un salvavidas siempre había estado en su lista de cosas por hacer , aunque sólo tuvo tiempo.

"Entonces vas a tener que dejar a tu padre que lo lleve a la escuela . " John pensado optar a recorrer las doce cuadras de la escuela secundaria , así como él se deslizó en el asiento del pasajero . Cualquier otro día , sería agradable tener un tiempo de inactividad para charlar con su padre , aunque fuera sólo por unos pocos minutos . El primer día de clases sólo quería decir muchas preguntas preocupado por las cosas pequeñas. Como era de esperar , una vez que el coche estaba en el camino, comenzó el interrogatorio . " ¿Tienes tu almuerzo? "

" Si. " John suspiró, rodando por la ventana y dejar que el rollo de brisa pulg Si hubiera manejado su pelo en cualquier tipo de orden, ahora fue arrastrado y despeinado por el viento. " Usted lo hizo y se lo metió en el bolso . Bueno, a menos que la cosa que ocupaban la mitad de mi bolsa no es el almuerzo. Olía como el almuerzo , pero en realidad no mirar. No sería la primera vez que hiciste una mala pasada en mí " . Ambos tomaron un momento para recordar el pasado sobre las bromas anteriores, John ausente preguntándose cuando su padre podría probar suerte en el engaño de nuevo. Habían pasado unas semanas desde que había recibido una tarta de sorpresa en el rostro . Pensando en ello, productos horneados participaron casi exclusivamente en las aventuras de su padre .

" Esta vez no, " John estaba asegurada , aunque él no estaba gustando exactamente la risa que siguió. Esa fue una risa conspirar si alguna vez había oído a uno . Tendría que mantener la guardia alta , para que no tome un exceso de helar a la cara . " ¿Sabía usted embala suficientes provisiones ? " Papá -mode evidentemente operando a plena capacidad .

"Es el primer día, que prácticamente esperan de nosotros que no aporta nada , hacer vida social durante todo el día , y ser adolescentes llorones . " No es que John era realmente el tipo de hacer cualquiera de esas cosas, excepto tal vez el último si la tensión alcanzó a él. A veces era difícil de mantener todo en marcha . Su padre siempre había hecho hincapié en la importancia de tener una educación y , aunque era un reto de hacer malabares con su vida alrededor de él a veces , John tuvo que acceder . "Creo que tengo suficientes bolígrafos para todos en mis clases a mooch y aún así tener un puñado de mí mismo. " Él dio su bolsa una sacudida rápida para una buena medida , lo que provocó el traqueteo cacofónica de su caja de lápices.

"Es mejor estar preparado . " John asintió, antes de fijar su atención en el exterior . Eran una cuadra de distancia de la escuela , pasando constantemente por un puñado de estudiantes puntuales que probablemente se emocionaron al ver a sus amigos de nuevo. Al ver a un par de caras conocidas , John se preguntó si alguno de sus compinches del almuerzo del año anterior seguiría compartir su bloque de almorzar con él . Nunca pudo hacer ningún tiempo para ellos fuera de la escuela , incluso durante los meses donde fue supuestamente libre . Tal vez no tendrían espacio para él en el próximo año . 

El coche giró , viajando más lento de lo necesario a medida que avanzaba hacia la entrada principal del WV Alta .

"John , tienes que tener cuidado. " Juan sabía que esas palabras salían tan pronto como había llegado en el coche. El resto de la conversación había sido bromas simples , lo que lleva hasta este punto . Su padre siempre preocupado cuando él estaba fuera de su alcance, más allá de donde podía protegerlo, incluso si él era sólo un niño va a la escuela . " Trate de no destacar demasiado. " 

"Lo sé, papá. " Estaban al ralentí en una zona de no ralentí , su papá tomar el tiempo para examinar el rostro de John como si tratara de determinar si él simplemente estaba aceptando apaciguarlo . Dar la impresión de estar satisfecho con lo que vio, su padre John recompensado con una palmadita en la cabeza por su buen comportamiento . O eso es lo que se sentía como él, en momentos en los que no estaba seguro de si mismo, a pesar de que sabía que su padre estaba mirando hacia fuera para él .

" Estás creciendo muy rápido ; A veces me pregunto dónde está mi niño se fue . Estoy muy orgulloso de ti , hijo. " Extendió un brazo en una oferta , sonriendo con honestidad. Juan se inclinó hacia adelante , tratando de encontrar consuelo en lugar de lo que de él ¿con cuántas personas habían notado ellos abrazando a cabo. Los abrazos se les dio mucho más con moderación una vez que Juan había comenzado a crecer de manera constante después de la infancia . El momento en que éste era muy apreciado . 

" Sí, sí, muy orgulloso . " John se rió , sintiendo un poco de peso de su ansiedad resbalar de los hombros , incluso en el manco rápida tipo , y varonil de abrazo. Abrió la puerta del coche , dando un paso fuera y estiramiento antes de darse la vuelta con su característica sonrisa . " Te veré en la cena. Adiós, papá. "

John levantó su mochila en un hombro , después de cerrar la puerta , sintiendo la sonrisa ajustado de forma natural mientras miraba el edificio familiar. Aunque sus sentimientos se mezclaron en toda la prueba , él realmente le gustaba la escuela. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal , sabía que su padre aún estaba esperando para eliminar , asegurándose de que estaba a salvo en el interior del edificio. John ignoró la sensación de ojos fijos en su espalda en favor de saludar a los que le reconoció en la misma .

Como él entró, dejó escapar un suspiro. Podía hacer esto otra vez , él había hecho todo una vez antes , con menos de una idea de cómo seguir el consejo de su padre. Fue un papel que no se alejan de lo que quería ser: bien considerado por sus maestros y compañeros por igual, la estrella del equipo de natación , y, sobre todo , un buen tipo. No era más que John Egbert , y había comenzado su segundo año .

///

  


 El día había ido mejor que John había esperado, a pesar de que había estado imaginando algunos escenarios bastante sombrías por un tiempo. Sus tres primeras clases del día fueron pasando con poco más que el resumen del curso , nombre de las presentaciones, y la distribución de libros de texto. El resto del tiempo de la clase se le dio a los estudiantes a conversar entre ellos acerca de sus veranos , pedir a sus preguntas de los profesores , o simplemente hojear el material del curso . Menos incitado por otros estudiantes , John pasó su tiempo a revisar el curso y la ruptura de la nota . Si uno de sus compañeros de clase se volvió a preguntar lo que él hizo para el verano, él respondió con el voluntariado en la ciudad antes de encender el foco de nuevo en ellos. Nadie pidió detalles porque en realidad nadie lo conocía lo suficientemente bien. Él realmente no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Muy pronto, ya era hora de su pausa del mediodía . John agradeció el nuevo peso de su biología , Alternian y Libros de la física mientras se dirigía a su casillero. Cuando encendió los textos para su almuerzo y se dirigió escaleras abajo, John no estaba del todo seguro de qué hacer acerca de la ruptura . A lo largo de la mayor parte del año anterior había una especie de sólo flotaba entre grupos de personas antes de establecerse , ya sea con algunos miembros del equipo de natación o un puñado de estudiantes que compartían muchos de sus clases de AP con él. Él no tenía ganas de jugar a las sillas musicales de hoy, que viene en parte a través de las mismas conversaciones acerca el verano , ¿cómo lo chupó para que se acabe , y escuchar las especulaciones sobre el año escolar. Ni siquiera quería explorar la cafetería para descubrir que era y que no estaba en su hora de almuerzo , por lo que decidió dejarlo para el día siguiente.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja se dirigía hacia la salida más cercana , haciendo una línea recta para un fresno grande a un lado del campo de lado de la escuela. Tuvo la suerte de encontrar la sombra debajo desierta , grupos parecerían favorecer en expansión en el sol. A menudo, cuando él no se sentía a socializar o si acaba de tener la tarea de completar, John iba a comer el almuerzo bajo el árbol. Estar solo le dio tiempo para pensar, no es que él no tenía mucho tiempo para sí mismo, por lo general.

John se estableció su mochila hacia abajo antes de inclinarse contra el tronco . Suspiró mientras se inclina la cabeza hacia atrás hasta las ramas. El sol parecía tener el brillo hojas mientras se balanceaban en una ligera brisa , los toques de azul entre las luces parpadeantes de relax con una belleza simple. Lentamente John deslizó hasta sentarse, dedos rozando a través de las altas hierbas en la base del árbol. Era tranquilo fuera , salvo por el estallido ocasional de risa o grito de los grupos cercanos de los adolescentes. John le gustaba que las cosas estaban muy tranquilo.

Después de descomprimir su mochila , John sacó un recipiente de tamaño considerable y una bolsa de papel mucho más pequeño. A pesar de que su almuerzo había superado el método tradicional de transporte de almuerzo hace unos años , su padre insistió en estar totalmente de la vieja escuela . Había una nota escrita en mayúsculas ordenadas sobre la parte frontal de la bolsa en sharpie negro :

  


**HIJO.**

**ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSO QUE VA A PROSEGUIR CON COMER SANO. USTED HA CRECIDO EN DICHO UN HOMBRE JOVEN RESPONSABLE.**

**  
**

 

John puso los ojos , por lo que asegúrese de hacer duro para extra cuando se dio cuenta de la carita feliz en el final de la alabanza. Al menos su padre había abandonado el corazón . El corazón era sólo niveles obscenos de cojos.

Era fácil para mantener su dieta sólo a lo que su cuerpo necesita cuando su padre insistió en hacer la mayoría de sus comidas. Además de los más de vez en cuando horneado , la cocina se suele mantenerse libre de cualquier cosa con exceso de grasas , aceites o azúcares. El desayuno era una delicia y él estaba seguro de que mañana que estaría de vuelta a las tortillas de huevo en su mayoría blancos , alto contenido de fibra de avena , y una gran cantidad de aceites y polvos que se supone que es bueno para él. No estaba mal , después de tanto tiempo de comer una determinada manera, usted consiguió realmente utilizado a él , pero él especie de ganas de comer tocino grasiento más de una vez al año . O por lo menos más de una vez al año en el que su padre realmente sabía sobre y aprobó .

John sacó un sándwich del contenedor tupperware , masticando un bocado de pavo , lechuga y pan de trigo integral al mirar hacia adelante a un grupo de estudiantes. Todos parecían tan despreocupado , juguetón carena entre sí mientras sus risas realizaron a través del campo . John sonrió con nostalgia , preguntándose lo bonito que sería tener sólo pequeñas expectativas para el futuro de uno en lugar de amontonar pilas de ella. ¿Qué hubiera sido si no hubiera tenido su vida planeada por él? Escuela , incluso podría ser algo divertido para él , en lugar de una obligación que a menudo era tediosamente aburridas. Puede que incluso tenga la gente que podía llamar a sus amigos , e incluso permitir que vengan a su casa porque no habría ninguna razón para no permitir que se salgan tan cerca.

Una ráfaga de aire caliente parecía llegar a él , rozando su mejilla con una suave caricia . John sonrió ligeramente , preguntándose qué lugares el viento lo podría llevar a si él se levantó y lo siguió . ¿Hasta dónde iba a aventurarse a la escuela, de su vida, si él simplemente dejar que la brisa lleva cada paso? Sopló en sus oídos , silbó a través del aire , y revoloteó las hojas por encima de él , todos los movimientos sutiles y sonidos familiares . A medida que el viento se calmó , John encontró que su estado de ánimo no se sentía tan triste que antes. La sonrisa no se cayó de sus labios mientras continuaba con su almuerzo.

 

  


                                                                                                                                                                       _/ / /_

Como John recuperó sus libros al final del día , se sintió la última mitad de su horario de la escuela , sin duda, llegar a ser lleno de subidas y bajadas. Con Matemáticas e Inglés prometiendo lo que probablemente sería una carga de trabajo desagradable en el futuro, él sabía que tenía su trabajo cortado para él. Con aire ausente se preguntó si tendría ni siquiera el tiempo para la cantidad que había asumido. Si todos los días era un día de descanso después de la carga académica sería un pedazo de pastel , pero sabía que al día siguiente estaría de vuelta a su rutina regular. Tal vez no debería haber intentado tan duro, sólo para que sea más fácil.

Con un poco de relleno y un sonido de rasgadura desconcertante , John logró cerrar la cremallera de su mochila. Tendría que dejar a su papá saber que él necesitaba uno más grande , ya que había muchos libros de texto de arrastrar alrededor y no lo suficiente bolsa. John se alegró de haber decidido tomar algo como teatro para romper lo que sería una carga de trabajo de lo contrario casi lleno. No sabía donde iba a meter otro libro si hubiera estado en otra clase académica en su lugar. Le había costado un poco de persuasión para convencer a su padre de los beneficios de tener una clase que gira en torno la actuación, sin embargo. Finalmente, el punto se había hecho , y John había sido alentado para divertirse. En serio , fue en su mayoría a la espera de no tener aún más la tarea de lo que de otra manera.

John pensó que probablemente la mejor parte de su día era que se completa con Phys. . Ed . Para cuando el día estaba llegando a su fin y la campana marcó el período final, John pudo haber sido un poco demasiado ansioso por ello. Él había preparado su cambio de ropa de gimnasio y un bloqueo, a pesar de ser el primer día. Como supuso, él era el único en hacerlo , que había provocado un par de risas de sus compañeros de clase. John Egbert , siempre con ganas de ir a trabajar y hacer que el resto de ellos se vea mal. Es algo que me duele que se llevaron a su disposición como un pinchazo en ellos, pero no podía evitarlo. Así que él se echó a reír con ellos , que se extiende a medida que holgazaneamos , insistiendo en que él realmente disfrutaba Gimnasio. También fue el único que pidió a correr vueltas ese día, mientras que el resto de sus compañeros estaban ocupados socializar. Cuando la campana marcó el final del día , John regresó de la pista, sus músculos se estiran felizmente . Renunciar a una ducha a favor de volver a casa cuanto antes , intercambió rápidamente sus ropas , sacó su bolsa de su casillero , y salió de la escuela.

  


__/ / /__

 John partió en su viaje a casa , después de un camino casi todo el tiempo. Durante el verano, que era agradable para caminar o incluso correr el hogar docena de manzanas . Bajo un cielo vivo lleno de nubes blancas hinchadas , ya que el viento soplaba en una corriente para enfriar el aire casi demasiado caliente, el mundo se sentía casi perfecto . Disfrutaba plenamente mientras observaba los niños juegan en los patios delanteros de las casas que pasaban. Respirar el aroma de las flores y de la hierba recién cortada y con el calor del sol sobre su espalda, John sintió una abrumadora sensación de que todo estaba bien. Trató de saborear la sensación mientras que él podría , caminando lentamente para embotellar los recuerdos de verano para un día más tarde. Ven al final del invierno , cuando hacía un poco de frío y la nieve se había perdido parte de su encanto , él saltaba sobre uno de los autobuses de la escuela y miserablemente temer su regreso fuera.

La casa estaba vacía cuando regresó , no que él había esperado otra cosa. Su padre trabajaba en la ciudad hasta las cinco , así que John no esperaba volver a verlo dentro de un par de horas. Dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa del comedor antes de entrar en un asunto importante : fijar él mismo un rápido refrigerio después de la escuela a la marea lo más hasta la cena . En el menú fue pizzas de pita, que sólo nos llevó unos cinco minutos para hacer y luego otros cinco minutos para cocinar en un horno tostador. Cuando el cronómetro sonó y los dos pequeños pita- cargado de altura con queso bajo en grasa y vegetales - fueron tirados en un plato, John se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa.

Tomar un bocado de la primera pizza, John masticó lentamente mientras sacaba su libro de biología . Sacó su caja de lápices para recuperar una pluma, y luego sacó un cuaderno rayado , abriéndolo y mover de un tirón a la primera página . Había mucho que hacer ese día , y él fue una vez más agradecida de tener la noche libre al trabajo. Fue difícil volver a aclimatarse a una agenda tan completa , y John sabía que tenía que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo de inactividad. Después de devorar su aperitivo en la mitad del tiempo que se tardó en hacer , John rompió su cuello y comenzó.

  


                                                                                                                                                                           _/ / /_

Era fácil perder la noción del tiempo cuando se centra en la tarea. John acaba de ser tan atrapado en ella, fijando tan de cerca a preguntas hasta que él se olvidó de nada, además de encontrar una respuesta para ellos . La última vez que había mirado el reloj que había sido justo después de las 3:30, pero un ruido de llaves y la apertura de la puerta principal lo impulsó a mirar por encima de nuevo. No se había sentido así , pero él había estado trabajando durante más de dos horas. John frunció el ceño , notando que él acababa de pasar por Alternian . Había mucho que aún queda por recorrer.  


Su padre vino caminando por la puerta un momento después, saluda a su hijo con una sonrisa. " Hola , hijo , te ves como si estuvieras trabajando duro. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día " Su padre parecía casi tan elaborado como lo había hecho por la mañana : lazo negro perfectamente recta , traje claro aún crujientes , y no un pelo fuera de lugar a pesar de que Juan sabía que había estado usando su sombrero . El único cambio fue la sombra de las cinco , que ni siquiera parece fuera de lugar en su rostro.

"Ha ido bastante bien. " John agrietado abrir su libro Física y miró el programa que había puesto allí , casi sorprendió al ver que el maestro le había dicho la verdad cuando había dicho que no habría mucho asignados . Hojeando algunas páginas para contar el número mínimo de preguntas , continuó para resumir su día . "Mis clases de la mañana no se ven como si estuvieran en realidad va a ser muy difícil. Inglés es el candidato seguro para la aspiración de la mayor parte de mi tiempo la tarea del día a día , pero que en realidad no es nada nuevo. En el lado positivo ya he leído el material que aparece en el programa de estudios , por lo que hará que sea más fácil cuando las unidades vienen . También es después del almuerzo , así que tengo más tiempo para trabajar en los proyectos asignados durante la semana . Matemáticas también parece que va a tener un poco, pero si sigo adelante en el mismo, que no será un problema." 

" Parece como que tiene un montón de tu primer día. " Cuando John volvió la vista de su trabajo , se encontró con su padre apoyado en la entrada a la cocina, pensativo sosteniendo un tubo de vacío a los labios. A medida que la historia se fue , él había dejado de fumar justo después del nacimiento de John , pero no podía dejar de lado la costumbre de fingir cuando quería relajarse.

" No había trabajo asignado. Estoy trabajando desde mi planes de estudio de una semana por delante , por ahora, para conseguir un salto de inicio en algunas de las tareas más grandes. "John copió las preguntas del libro de texto, resolverlos con la simple fórmula que se utiliza en los ejemplos. Que se perdería lo fácil fue el principio de plazo cuando el año escolar había progresado . " El fin de semana voy a ser capaz de llegar mucho más lejos en Matemáticas y Física , ya que los dos son simplemente asignado de los libros. "

"Estás trabajando muy duro . " Lápiz de John se detuvo a mediados de respuesta como él miró a su padre sonriente . Por supuesto que estaría trabajando duro. Cualquier otra noche , él no tendría el lujo de horas libres en la noche. Podía no siempre hay que esperar hasta el fin de semana para completar las tareas , lo que significa que esta planificación por delante era necesario. Quería enumerar todas las cosas que preferiría estar haciendo que la tarea que aún no se le había asignado , las cosas que realmente pensaba era divertido , pero no pudo disfrutar. No tenía sentido , sin embargo, porque todo lo que él estaría cumpliendo estaba repitiendo lo obvio. Nada cambiaría , salvo la aparición de un pastel de piedad en su futuro cercano.

" Bueno, es una noche libre . Puede ser que también lo utilizan ", explicó John , volviendo a la pregunta que él no había terminado del todo . Una vez contestado , él movió sus ojos hacia arriba sólo para ver que su padre estaba lleno en sonriéndole desde el otro lado de la habitación , con una sonrisa alrededor de su tubo. " Conozco esa mirada. No lo dice. "

" ¿Qué? Que estoy orgulloso de ti ? "John gimió , preguntándose si su padre nunca se cansó de decir eso. "Estoy , sin embargo, John . Usted hace mucho para su futuro. "John resopló ante eso. Nunca hubo mucha opción en el asunto de lo que su futura supondría. Lo que él trabajó para que se asume de él . No era como si pudiera ignorar una gran parte de lo que él hizo lo que él estaba a favor de una carga más ligera . No había manera de que él sería capaz de dejar ir , porque no había manera de que pudiera bajar las personas que dependían de él. John no sabía lo que su padre realmente quería que hiciera una vez que se graduó , pero estaba seguro de que , cuando llegara el momento , se le diría lo que sus planes iban a ser.

Adoptando un tono sarcástico, John miró a su padre . "Eso es tres veces hoy. ¿Estás tratando de establecer un récord ? " Sabía que no estaba siendo justo. Su padre había trabajado tan duro para proporcionarle tan bueno de una vida como pudo . El sacrificio de tiempo de inactividad fue en ambos sentidos, todo por el motivo específico para aumentar John para ser lo mejor que podría ser. La ira estaba fuera de lugar , él lo sabía. Su padre le hizo caso si él se quejó , tal vez incluso le permitió reducir su carga académica o una protuberancia debajo de sus clases de AP.

"¿Es algo malo , hijo? " La oportunidad de decir algo surgió de nuevo, como sucedía a menudo . Admitiendo que era demasiado difícil y diciendo que él también lo tenía difícil fue lo que resultó ser el tiempo y el tiempo imposible de nuevo.

" Creo que sólo siento un poco inquieto " John dijo a sí mismo que no era exactamente mintiendo ; las vueltas rápidas en la escuela no había hecho nada más que calentar y estirar su cuerpo. Sus músculos se exigen no sólo eran la verdadera raíz del problema. "Creo que voy a ir a correr cuando acabe . " Con un movimiento de cabeza, su padre parecía aceptar este razonamiento , cayendo en la cocina para empezar a trabajar en la cena.

  


_/ / /_

                                                           

Después de la breve interrupción de la cena, John continuó trabajando a través de sus clases hasta que terminó la lista de vocabulario extenso para Inglés . Después de arar a través de la primera unidad de su texto de matemáticas , tuvo que cuidar a un calambre en la mano en lugar severa durante unos minutos , pero además de esa distracción , que había trabajado directamente en la noche. Hizo una pausa a mediados de bostezo mientras miraba al reloj , encontrando que era ya pasado diez. La sorpresa que coloreaba su rostro llegó más por el hecho de que no fue a más tardar a partir del hecho de que ya había pasado diez; que por lo general no se cansaba tan temprano en la noche y había un buen trozo de horas que quedan antes de su hora habitual de acostarse.

John se levantó , estirando los pliegues de su cuello y la espalda antes de sacudir sus extremidades. Se sentía tieso de estar parado durante tanto tiempo ; que era algo más que él iba a tener que acostumbrarse a nuevo. La decisión de seguir adelante con su plan para ir a correr tarde en la noche , John se dirigió a su habitación para cambiar en algo un poco más cómodo . Al salir , se detuvo en el estudio de su padre , golpeando suavemente a la puerta . Con el permiso de salida y la apreciación por preguntar, John se dirigió hacia la noche.

El cielo estaba negro , salpicado de gris sombra de las nubes y pinchazos de estrellas . Luces de la calle iluminaban su camino mientras corría por la acera , cada pisada fuerte en comparación con la noche todavía . En los confines de los suburbios, las noches eran siempre un sorprendente contraste con los días . La vida animada de la pequeña comunidad se retiró hacia el interior y John parecía estar completamente solo . Era la ciudad que nunca descansó ; a un corto trayecto en coche hecho para todo un mundo de diferencia. 

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo y su respiración se estabilizaron en un ritmo cómodo, John pensó en las formas en que el próximo año podría ser mejor que el anterior. Su tiempo como un estudiante de primer año había sido de tratar de encajar, haciendo malabarismos con un deseo de ser social, con una necesidad de permanecer distante. Le había costado un buen rato para encontrar el equilibrio entre lo que él quería ser y que tenía que ser. Había unos pocos papeles que le encajan bastante bien, y él estaba seguro de que podría volver a caer en ellos de nuevo. Había un lugar para alguien como estudioso como él en el frente de cada una de sus clases , enterrado en libros y el crédito adicional . Había un lugar en el equipo de natación para alguien con su resistencia y el deseo . Había un puñado de mesas que podía sentarse en durante el almuerzo sólo porque parecía un buen tipo. Era suficiente. Todo sería más fácil una vez que se acomodó en sus pasos .

 

  


Una brisa levantó a su alrededor mientras bombeaba sus piernas , empujando a la espalda de una manera que le animó a dejar que él dirigir . Su orientación vendría en ráfagas simples , en su mayoría fijos en una dirección con el interruptor ocasional que cortó John a través de caminos de forma rápida y por muchas calles diferentes . Tejiendo por el barrio con el viento de gráficos hacia fuera su camino sin sentido él se relajó hasta el punto de que estaba sorprendido de que incluso hubiera sido liquidada con tanta fuerza . Pensar que la escuela y las altas expectativas habían llegado a él más que su día normal era bastante divertido, en una especie de triste manera. 

Pasando por otra calle que habría sido unas cuadras de su casa si hubiera tomado una ruta directa, John se dio cuenta de un gran camión de mudanzas estacionado fuera de una casa de la galleta - cortador, casi idéntica a la de al lado . La puerta del garaje estaba abierta , pilas de cajas marrones apilados al azar en todo el espacio. Lo que llamó la atención de Juan era la luz de la captura del exoesqueleto blanco pulido de un tipo de crustáceo lusus . La vista del bípedo similar a un cangrejo significaba su pupilo era lo suficientemente joven como para todavía necesita un custodio. No había demasiados trolls jóvenes que viven en el área inmediata, ya que tienden a centrarse más estrechamente en torno a las escuelas cuando eran de esa edad. Barrio de John fue considerado lo suficientemente lejos que sólo un par de casas estaban ocupadas con los trolls que fueron a su escuela, y ninguno que se encontraban en el mismo grado.

 

 

  


El lusus hizo un ruido chirriante agudo hacia el fondo del garaje, seguido por un par de clics cortos. Tal vez estaba hablando con su troll? John nunca había estado dentro de la casa de un troll, pero él había oído que lusii eran bastante inteligente, a pesar de lo que su apariencia podría sugerir. John tomó esto como su señal para regresar, pensando que él no vivía precisamente en estrecha proximidad suficiente para que esto sea considerado su nuevo vecino. Tampoco era el momento adecuado del día para bailar el vals en una y presentarse a sí mismo, incluso si él residía cerca. Mientras corría hacia abajo por donde había venido, John no dejaba de mirar por encima del hombro. La casa se desvaneció de la vista antes de que él alcanzó a ver el nuevo duende en el bloque, pero que estaba bien. Tarde o temprano, él lo descubriría. Su padre siempre le gusta saber que vivía en la zona.

 

  



	2. En Que John Es Casi Tarde Para La Escuela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last translation I do before summer break begins. Very recently, school has been putting too much pressure on me; field trips, final study guides, extra credit, FAILING ENGLISH LIKE WOW???? 
> 
> Esta será la última traducción que hago antes de comenzar las vacaciones de verano. Muy recientemente, la escuela ha estado poniendo mucha presión sobre mí; viajes de estudio, guías de estudio final, el crédito adicional, FALLANDO INGLÉS COMO WOW????

 

Cuando John abrió los ojos, fue golpeado con la sensación de estar inusualmente adormilado. La noche anterior, él había tenido la oportunidad de ir a la cama a una hora que no fue considerado por la mayoría de impíos, y él estaba sufriendo a causa de su elección. Con un cuerpo acostumbrado a convertir en cualquier lugar cerca de la medianoche, John debería haberse dado cuenta de que sería recibido por una cefalea difusa de la mañana. Quedaba dormido durante y cansado, John parpadeó el sueño por un solo momento antes de darse por vencido, decidir sus esfuerzos se gastan mejor envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la almohada. Él dibujó en, abrazos cerca hasta que pareció ser moldeado a su cuerpo. No había aberturas para escapar; que era su almohada para abrazar hasta que él se lo mostró misericordia.

No podría ser mucho antes de que su padre hizo su aparición en la puerta de la habitación, con los ojos brillantes y demasiado astilladora para empezar a trabajar en su régimen de ejercicio por la mañana. John gimió, darse vuelta, seguro de que iba a estar bien con apenas más de cinco minutos de descanso para despejar la cabeza. Allí no se puede negar lo inevitable, aunque, por lo que abrió los ojos para saludar el día. La luz se filtraba a través de las cortinas delgadas, que era un fenómeno muy peculiar para las cinco de la mañana. No hubo un solo momento de paz confundido en su mente antes de que todo el infierno se perderá.

La sacudida repentina de pánico le hizo saltar despierto. John pasó por encima a su otro lado, agitando antes de patear a su ex pareja abrazo de la cama en su urgencia. En una maraña de mantas y las extremidades, John logró darse la vuelta para confirmar sus sospechas: los números rojos evidentes de su despertador leen 07:48. Había dormido directamente a través de los pitidos irritantes, una ocurrencia muy rara que sólo alguna vez había terminado con su padre que lo despierta una decena de minutos más tarde. Pero su padre no había hecho su tono habitual llamar a la puerta de John, por la razón que sea. Lo que John se quedó con doce minutos para prepararse físicamente y estar en la escuela.

Con un empujón contra el colchón, John trató de saltar de la cama, pero terminó sólo un poco paliza mientras luchaba contra sus covers. Desenvolvió sí mismo lo más rápido que pudo, luchando para lanzar en las primeras cosas que se retiró de sus cajones. Saltando en un par de pantalones cortos y tirando de un par de calcetines, que había pasado de la ropa de noche para completamente vestido con lo que su reloj marcaba era menos de dos minutos. 07:50.

Alegro por haber tomado una ducha después de la última noche de jog, la rutina de baño de John fue reducido a lo básico de fregar su cara con agua, birlar desodorante, y cepillarse los dientes rápidamente. No había punto cero en incluso el intento de resolver el pelo y absolutamente nada de tiempo en el que el humor con el intento. Sin un segundo vistazo en el espejo, John salió disparado del cuarto de baño y de regreso a su habitación. En cuestión de segundos había arrebatado las gafas y cogió su mochila, al ver a la siete y cincuenta y uno como él salió corriendo al pasillo otra vez.

"Papá, ¿por qué no me despertaste?" John llamó mientras acotada por las escaleras, lo suficientemente fuerte que él esperaba una respuesta. Sólo que no había ninguna. Cuando llegó a la cocina, él asumió que su padre estaría bebiendo café en la mesa mientras lee el periódico todos los díaslisto para dar un discurso sobre el hecho de que John era un adulto joven que tenía algo que ver con que no le impide dormir pulg. En su lugar, encontró una nota escrita a máquina en el mostrador, junto a una bolsa de contenedores y de papel marrón:

  **HIJO.**

**HA SURGIDO ALGO EN EL TRABAJO Y TENÍA QUE SALIR TEMPRANO HOY. ESPERO QUE HAYAN TENIDO UN BUEN DESCANSO ANOCHE; USTED SE LO MERECÍA. ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE HE LEVANTADO CON MUCHO TIEMPO PARA PREPARARSE. USTED DEBE TOMAR ORGULLO EN SER TAN AUTOSUFICIENTE.**

John gemía a su suerte, todos menos el relleno de dos rebanadas de pan en la tostadora antes de embolsar su almuerzo en una bolsa reutilizable. No había manera de que tuviera tiempo para reorganizar todos sus libros de texto para encajar el contenedor tupperware. Miró el reloj cerca en la máquina de café y dejó salir una sarta de maldiciones que su padre definitivamente no estaría orgulloso de. 07:54. Había seis minutos para el final, no el tiempo suficiente para hacer mucho de nada si esperaba un par de ellos para su tostada. Corriendo tomaría más de diez minutos, un poco menos si esprintar, pero él todavía no podía hacerlo cómodamente en el corto plazo de tiempo que tenía. Realmente lo dejó con sólo dos opciones, una de ellas estaba siendo tarde para el segundo día de clases.

Cuando su tostada surgió, se apilan las piezas y los metió en la boca. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada, deslizando sus zapatos y atarse los cordones herméticamente. Las gafas estaban donde los había dejado, colgando del perchero junto a varios sombreros blancos con clase. Él les intercambió con sus gafas, la colocación de los marcos de color negro en la parte superior de la bolsa, antes de apresurarse a la puerta de atrás. Antes de salir fuera se anudaba la parte superior de la bolsa del almuerzo improvisado, asegurándose de que nada iba a caerse. Se lo puso en su brazo y se aprieta las correas de su mochila.

Un minuto se agotó con sólo mirar a su alrededor, asegurándose de que estaba solo. Echó un vistazo a las ventanas en las que no se extrajeron cortinas, escuchó los sonidos de movimiento que viene de cualquier casa de los alrededores, y pesaba su decisión una vez más. Fue un poco una idea terrible, algo que su padre le dijo explícitamente no hacer durante el día. No había nadie alrededor, sin embargo, así que John casualidad. Sonriendo, se observó que se trataba de una aventura que había necesidad de mantener en secreto.

Doblando las rodillas bajo, John arrancó el duro suelo. Fue una maniobra practicada, que lo envió cohetes en el aire tan rápidamente que cualquiera estaría en apuros para ver aún lo que estaba haciendo, y mucho menos reconocer su rostro. Si se le veía, él sospechaba que no sería hasta que estuvo tan alto que la gente no sabe lo que estaban viendo. Alguien volar no era exactamente un hecho cotidiano, aunque no era del todo desconocida, por lo que probablemente estaría identificado erróneamente como algo más. Mirando hacia abajo y formar una sonrisa, John encontró totalmente demasiado conveniente que la camiseta que se había puesto lucía el escudo emblemático Superman en el pecho. ¿Era un pájaro, ¿Era un avión? No, pero las buenas conjeturas. Fue sólo su superhéroe cotidiana ordinaria adolescente tratando de llegar a la escuela a tiempo.

La velocidad era su objetivo mientras apuntaba a una baja parche de nubes, desafiando a fondo esa edad viejo dicho de todo lo que sube tiene que bajar. Él se echó a reír como el viento envuelto alrededor de él, lo que le hace casi pierde un pedazo de pan tostado. Él la atrapó justo a tiempo, dando un salto mortal mientras giraba hacia abajo. Después de ese breve distracción, John disparó a través de la línea de las nubes con un lazo, girando fuera de ella hasta que se calmó. A su altitud actual, los ríos de aire que lo rodea deberían haber sido, literalmente, la congelación, pero para él no eran más que agradable y fresco. Lo saludaron como si hubieran perdido su presencia en sus vacaciones de un día, el calentamiento y dando vueltas alrededor de él en un gesto casi maternal. Flotando entre las nubes, Juan nunca tuvo que bajar siempre y cuando el viento de acuerdo a su voluntad.

Él dio un mordisco a su tostada como él mismo lo orienta en la dirección que él tenía que ir, haciendo una mueca cuando sus dientes hundidos en el pan. Su decisión de utilizar las nubes como cobertura había conseguido las dos piezas empapadas. Él mordisqueó esquinas, pero no encontró el resto a ser insalvable así que dejó que las rodajas se caen de su boca. John bajó la mirada hacia las nubes, preguntándose donde el pan aterrizaría. Probablemente en un techo en algún lugar o en un árbol. Incluso si cayera en la que alguien lo vio, lo más probable es atribuírselo a los cuervos. Estaba bastante seguro de que nadie iba a adivinar que una vez había sido el desayuno de un niño volar que era potencialmente tarde a la escuela. Sólo para estar seguro, también señaló que se trataba de un secreto demasiado antes de que él se fue volando por encima de la escena del crimen.

Le llevaría como mucho un minuto muy para llegar a la escuela a su altura y velocidad de la corriente, pensó. El viento se precipitó en sus oídos, susurrando a él como lo envolvió su cuerpo. El día anterior había sido difícil, siendo puesto a tierra para actuar esencialmente la vida de un niño promedio, cuando el cielo era su mundo real. John saboreó lo lindo que se sentía al volar durante el día, con el sol en su rostro mientras él mojó los dedos a través de las nubes blancas. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que fue capaz de volar durante el día. Una ráfaga perdida voló en broma a la cara y se echó a reír en él, doblarlo detrás de él por lo que se unió a la corriente lo empujaba hacia adelante. Se retorcía en torno a él, un toque de aleteo que serpenteaba alrededor de la pierna. Cualquiera de sus preocupaciones melancólicos de ayer se desvaneció y se convirtió en insignificante cuando sintió que el viento le acaricia tan íntimamente.

Disfrutando de sí mismo por un momento final, John rodó por el aire antes de realizar una inmersión hacia abajo desde arriba de las nubes. Se bombea los puños, al ver que el viento lo había guiado directamente por encima de la escuela, justo donde tenía que estar. Desplazarse rápidamente hacia abajo, tanto por el ahorro de tiempo, ya que era para secar su ropa, dirigido por un lugar en la esquina detrás de la escuela. Los árboles dispersos allí harían para una buena cobertura, en caso de que alguien hizo la captura de vista. Aterrizó con un rebote, tomando rápidamente de su mochila para cambiar a sus gafas de las gafas antes de mirar su reloj. Casi no había un minuto que perder.

John hizo un sprint loco a la puerta y rápidamente tiró de la manija, esperando que se abra, sólo para encontrarse con la resistencia. Después de empujar y tirar en una sucesión rápida, confirmó con consternación que la puerta estaba efectivamente bloqueado. No tuvo tiempo de dar la vuelta hacia el frente de la escuela, por lo que, mirando a su alrededor rápidamente para cualquier testigo potencial, John decidió que su imprudente racha del día se va a tener que continuar. Suspiró antes de que aumentó la presión sobre el mango, pulsa la otra mano en la puerta de enfrente, cuadró los pies, y se echó hacia atrás. El perno de mantener la puerta cerrada arrebatado con un movimiento rápido, se corte en un corte limpio.

Un solo golpe de vista se salvó de la cerradura completamente destruido y pensó acerca de cómo exactamente alguien iba a explicar lo que había sucedido. Intento de robo, tal vez? Se vería la escuela en ella o sería simplemente encogerse de hombros y hacer las reparaciones? John decidió ya la consideración de lo que había hecho podía esperar hasta que estuvo sentado en la clase de Biología.

 

///

Sin la parada extra en su casillero con su bolsa de transporte todos los libros que pueda necesitar para el día, no había ningún punto en perder tiempo-John llegó a su clase justo antes de que sonara la campana de tardanza. Se dejó caer en su silla, dejando caer su mochila en el suelo con un fuerte golpe. Un par de estudiantes a su alrededor un salto, mirando por encima de él por inquietante lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, y unos pocos estudiantes con cara de sueño levantó la mirada hacia él con miradas desde donde habían estado tratando de atrapar a unos cuantos más momentos de sueño. Sentirse autoconsciente de las miradas que recibía, John pasó una mano por el pelo, preguntándose hasta qué azotada por el viento que había conseguido durante sus flight.A pocas miradas se detuvieron en la cabeza, lo que llevó a John a tratar de explicarse.

"Loco por la mañana," John se echó a reír, encogiéndose de hombros a ellos. Su explicación fue suficiente, por lo visto, ya que la gente se reanudaron sin hacerle caso, su atención se volvió hacia sus compañeros más cercanos. Suspiró aliviado antes de sentarse, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Le interesaba observar que había un puñado de caras nuevas que ocupen los asientos que habían estado vacíos el día anterior. Él no estaba muy sorprendido; era normal que la primera semana para que los niños todavía se transfieren en, cambiando alrededor de sus horarios de clase, o de regresar de unas largas vacaciones. Probablemente habría niños dentro y fuera de la clase de la semana entera. En el asiento frente a él era una de esas persona nueva. A juzgar por los pequeños cuernos que lucía, era un troll, en realidad.

Golpeado con la sensación de que había algo extrañamente familiar en esos cuernos nubby, John tocó ligeramente en el hombro en frente de él. El troll se tensó antes de que se volvió hacia él, vestido con una mueca en lugar prominente. Al igual que el resto de su especie, tenía la piel pálida de color gris, el pelo negro brillante y de colores, cuernos de maíz dulce. Era el rostro angular que lucía una mandíbula afilada y los ojos detrás de unas gafas de montura negra que lo hicieron seguro de que se habían encontrado. Esos ojos entrecerrados reflejaban su color de sangre, un rojo oxidado que lo colocó en el fondo de hemospectrum del troll, una observación que le dio el pensamiento. A pesar de que no era tan importante en la sociedad, ya que había sido una vez, John estaba bastante seguro de que algunas Highbloods elitistas todavía dirigen otros simplemente por ser lo que ellos llamaban Lowbloods.

"¿Qué quieres?", Fue la respuesta molesto a su prod. Atrapar a sí mismo mirando, John se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de esos rasgos angulosos en un rostro sin una pizca de grasa de bebé, el troll era realmente una especie de mono. Tenía que ser esos pequeños cuernos nubby, y tal vez en parte porque estaba luciendo una sudadera con capucha de Batman. John dejó escapar una risa nerviosa.

"Hola, Bruce," John dijo en broma, señalando a la sudadera con capucha del troll. Sólo podía esperar que el troll se pongan al día para su referencia; un montón de gente en estos días pertenecen parafernalia héroe sin saber nada acerca de los orígenes de los símbolos que llevaban. Los ojos rojos parpadearon hacia abajo, mirando a la pantalla "S" en el pecho de John. Él no habría adivinado lo lleno serían aquellos labios cuando cayeron fuera de la mueca apretada.

"¿Está usted queriendo que te llame Clark? " La mirada era curiosa , a pesar de las cejas bajas y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño . Le dio entonces, tan repentinamente que se contuvo la boca abierta . Se acordó de dónde había visto este tipo antes . Hace una semana, el troll había quedado atrapado en medio de un tiroteo en la ciudad. Había sido un clásico caso de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. El troll se había esquivando detrás de un coche shot- entre un grupo de aspirantes a ladrones de bancos y la policía de intentar y fracasar, para detenerlos. No habían sido capaces de devolver el fuego sin poner en riesgo la seguridad de un testigo inocente , y los criminales fueron tomando el máximo provecho de eso. John había abalanzaron , lo levantó , y se guarda el troll antes de que nadie sabía que estaba allí . Recordó Mirando dentro de esos ojos sorprendidos como los sonidos de las armas disparando resonaban en sus oídos. Había habido un reverente gracias murmuró mientras dejaba el troll a pocas cuadras de distancia, un ligero rubor adornando esas mejillas grises que había tratado de cubrir con una mano. La imagen había sido despedida del gnomo agarrando a una bolsa de supermercado llena de lo que parecía ser comida lusus , mirando estupefacto como John se fue volando.

"John," logró decir, antes de que su silencio se prolongó hasta el punto de ser incómodo. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar realmente con alguien que había guardado antes. Había sido siempre sólo volar en, salvar el día y volar de una vez todo el mundo estaba a salvo. Pero aquí había una oportunidad de averiguar cómo alguien estaba haciendo después de ser rescatado, tal vez incluso llegar a conocerlos un poco. Esa fue una idea que el adolescente raramente entretenido; tener amigos significaba ponerlos en peligro. Aún así, John dejó pregunto qué sería como estar cerca de el troll-nubby cuernos. Ya parecía tener una cosa en común: ambos llevaban ropa de superhéroes, así que tal vez los dos les gustaba superhéroes. John acaba de tener una mejor comprensión de lo normal de lo que esos superhéroes atravesaron en un o, en realidad, noche a noche, base del día a día. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

El troll frunció el ceño, mirando a John con disgusto. "No es de tu incumbencia." Su respuesta fue un murmullo oscuro mientras giraba de nuevo hacia el frente. Bueno. Había cogido la sudadera adecuada para que coincida con su actitud, por lo menos. John estaba tan preocupado con presiente esos cuernos que casi perdió su nombre que se llama. Al parecer, el profesor había dejado de prepararse para la lección del día y había comenzado a trabajar en la consideración de la asistencia. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a que el nombre que el troll respondió y él tendría su respuesta. Qué es exactamente lo que iba a hacer con él, John no estaba seguro. Casi todo el rollo clase había había sido llamado cuando el chico frente a él levantó la mano: Karkat Vantas.

"Es un placer conocerte, Karkat", dijo John, inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla. El troll le dirigió una rápida mirada por encima del hombro, que era básicamente la mirada más impresionado Juan había visto en su vida.

La respuesta de John fue inmediato, la risa apenas contenida, con lo que obligó al resto de la misma después de un resoplido ahogado-off. Karkat inclinó la cabeza, mirándolo como si fuera el idiota más grande que jamás había conocido y wow, este tipo tenía un rostro expresivo! John realmente lo hizo empezar a reírse, tapándose la boca en un vano intento de ahogar el sonido.

"Mr. Egbert, usted es libre de hablar después de la clase, pero no durante. Confío en que no tendré que decirte una vez más, "la maestra llamó de inmediato. John dejó escapar una risa, la colocación de las manos en señal de rendición mientras se disculpaba. Tal vez después de la clase había terminado, él tendría la oportunidad de descubrir un poco más sobre Karkat Vantas.

///

Biología comenzó con nuevas introducciones en lo que la ciencia trataba, procedió con el inicio de la primera unidad, y terminó con la clase que se le asigna la tarea que John ya había terminado. A medida que la clase estaba llegando a su fin, John distraídamente revisó las preguntas del resto de sus compañeros de clase estaban viendo por primera vez. Él repasó mentalmente sus respuestas, y, cuando se hace con eso, hojeó la siguiente unidad para conseguir una mirada a lo que era él estaría haciendo durante el fin de semana. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la motivación para ser proactivo para dejarlo. Ojos desenfocados como él divide en zonas hacia fuera, John brazos cruzados pensaban acerca de cómo iba a tener que volver a su habitual rutina después de la escuela y lo mucho que realmente no tenía ganas de reanudar la programación apretada de alguien con sus habilidades. Le llevó casi un minuto en sus cavilaciones a darse cuenta de que se había establecido con la mirada fija en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Karkat.

Nunca había tenido una sentada duende frente a él durante la clase antes de que , a pesar de que la escuela sea casi una aún dividido entre las dos especies . Honestamente, ni siquiera había sido impulsado que para disfrutar de las diversas diferencias entre los seres humanos y trolls antes , o bien , prefiriendo simplemente ver a las personas como personas, independientemente de la especie. Su vida estuvo dedicada a la protección de cada uno igualmente , un propósito que dejó cualidades superficiales y juicios raciales fuera de la foto . Pero ahora que él estaba mirando al futuro, el examen de las características del karkat , esas cosas en realidad no había prestado atención a antes destacaban: la curva y el punto de los oídos , ¿cómo grueso que el cabello negro apareció, y los cuernos. Los cuernos , se había dado cuenta , se produjo en todas las formas y tamaños , algo que él pudiera observar con sólo mirar alrededor de la sala de clase. Karkat de , a diferencia de la mayoría que había visto, eran pequeñas y bastante redondeado. Lo que fue realmente interesante era la textura débil para ellos, ya que normalmente aparecían suave desde cualquier distancia mayor. Las rayas intrépidos de color se toparon con unos a otros con mezcla áspera entre los tonos , destacándose en medio de la apariencia monocromática general de que los trolls tenían. John encontró muy hermosa, en realidad.

Justo antes de que la campana fue fijar para que suene, el maestro llamó a lo largo de las voces de los estudiantes que habían decidido renunciar a su trabajo en favor de la socialización. John se puso firme, arrancando los ojos de los cuernos de su compañero de clase y escuchar como el profesor entregó un pedazo de buenas noticias. "Antes de salir, me gustaría que todos ustedes sepan que la biología del Club tendrá su primera reunión después de la escuela mañana. Si usted está interesado, nos reunimos aquí a las tres." John sonrió, un recordatorio rápido anotó en su agenda. Mientras que él podría tener un calendario completo, siempre podía dar cabida a algunas de las actividades extracurriculares.

La clase terminó en esa nota final, los estudiantes rápidos a surgir y dejar una vez que sonó la campana y que fueron despedidos. Permanecer en su asiento y haciendo gala de empujar lentamente sus cosas en su mochila , John vio Karkat empacar sus cosas y dirigirse a la parte delantera de la sala , a propósito de tejer alrededor lento estudiantes en movimiento. Él todavía no podía quitarse de encima el deseo de hablar con el troll , a pesar de la actitud abrasiva que obtuvo de la primera impresión - en segundo lugar, si contaba la mirada estupefacta de un ciudadano sorprendido como un encuentro real . Su padre nunca había anulado la interacción con los demás, sólo hizo hincapié en que él debe saber lo que podría suceder ; si alguien en el lado equivocado averiguó quién era y encontró que lo que le importaba , tendría conexiones de Juan en objetivos . Era mucho más fácil tomar una persona normal de lo que era a bajarlo , después de todo. No había posibilidad de un escenario de rescate, que se utiliza como cebo , o incluso alguien de ser colocado como una marca para descubrir sus debilidades. Sólo poner su propio padre en peligro era bastante malo. A menudo había sopesado las consecuencias de querer la amistad, pero ni una sola vez se había encontrado que valió la pena el peligro para la vida de la otra persona.

Pero, maldita sea , si él no estaba considerando lanzar la precaución al viento por una oportunidad . Soledad había sido una pesada carga sobre él últimamente , y volver a la escuela para ver a todos conversar y pasar un buen rato con sus amigos habían hecho poco para ayudar . Cuanto más pensaba en ello , mejor es la idea sonaba . Había salvado Karkat ya una vez , después de todo , ¿quién iba a decir que él no podía hacerlo de nuevo si el troll se encontró en peligro? Fue un poco egoísta para pensar así , lo sabía, pero al ver a Karkat salir del aula con un sentido de nostalgia revuelto las entrañas , John encontró que él no odiaba la idea de ser egoísta, sólo por esta vez . Además , hasta el momento, nadie había descubierto su identidad civil como John Egbert , y que sólo estaba volviendo más cuidadoso y seguro de sus habilidades para enmascarar en público a medida que crecía . ¿Qué tan probable era que alguien lo encontrara y usar un conocido contra él , en realidad? Juan no apostó muy . La culpa de potencialmente poner en peligro a una persona sin su conocimiento fue aplazado para una esperanza a fingir ser un adolescente normal, con un amigo adolescente regular. No quería utilizar la excusa de comprobar para arriba en alguien que él había salvado sólo para llegar a conocer a alguien.

Componer su mente del mismo modo abandonó Karkat su campo de visión, Juan saltó y corrió hacia la puerta detrás de él, haciendo lo posible para esquivar y tejer el resto de los estudiantes en el aula. Divisó el troll entre la avalancha de los estudiantes en el pasillo y le gritó. "Oye, Karkat, espera!" Si lo hubiera oído, el troll hizo ninguna señal de parar. Por supuesto, todas las personas de su entorno hacen que sea muy difícil simplemente dejar de moverse. Además, John sabía por experiencia que siempre era realmente molesto cuando otros obstruidos los pasillos, por lo Karkat fue muy probablemente siendo respetuoso y no sólo ignorándolo descaradamente. Al menos eso es lo que con optimismo decidió creer, de todos modos. John siguió, con la esperanza de que Karkat haría un desvío a su casillero en un cierto punto en lugar de ir directamente a la siguiente clase. Para su suerte, Karkat desvió hacia un lado y se detuvo en uno de los casilleros que recubren el pasillo, y todavía estaba jugando con una cerradura de combinación cuando John se encontró con él.

El troll levantó la vista de su breve bloqueo para fijar John con una mirada molesta antes de mirar hacia abajo. "Voy a entregar este concepto a usted a un nivel de primer grado, así que espero que seré capaz de mantener el ritmo," Karkat comenzó, frunciendo el ceño mientras giraba la secuencia incorrecta de los números. Tiró el bloqueo de un par de veces, por si acaso había estado cerca. Como se vieron recompensados sus esfuerzos, gira el dial a cero e hizo otro intento. "Noticia de última hora, Clark-observar el gran titular en negrita,, proverbial del punto que estoy tratando de hacer de la manera más sencilla posible-No quiero hablar, en, o con usted. Como cuestión de hecho, yo estaría muy contento con esta interacción social torpe si usted me dejó de luchar con esta mierda de bloqueo solo y amablemente jodido justo al lado." 

"Bueno, está bien," John se rió, lo que provocó otra mirada que estaba en algún lugar entre el asco y confundido. Parecía que la cara del troll bien establece automáticamente en una expresión negativa, o que simplemente no le gustaba John. John esperaba que fuera la antigua porque en serio no quería echar a perder al tratar de hacer su primer amigo real. En cualquier caso, no había duda de Karkat era muy, hilarante y emotiva. "Usted sabe, desde que mi nombre es John, no Clark."

La primera respuesta fue un gemido, seguido poco después por Karkat golpeando su cabeza contra su casillero todavía cerrada. "Oh dios maldita sea." John estaba un poco preocupado, pero no era completamente evidente si el troll era en realidad que irrita o si esto era sólo su personalidad normal. Esperaba no estaba malinterpretando lo que en realidad podría ser molesto.

"Así que, ¿está usted nuevo?", Preguntó John, apoyado en el armario junto a él y ignorando deliberadamente el camino Karkat levantó y se golpeó la cabeza contra el armario por segunda vez. Mirando a su alrededor, John notado que, como su buena suerte quiso que, a su propio armario era más que una sola fila por debajo de éste. Esperaba que esto era una señal, si un ser débil, que estaba en el camino correcto. Sin el viento que sopla, dirigiéndolo donde necesitaba estar, ya no estaba tan seguro de sí mismo o de sus acciones.

Con un grito rotundo, Karkat finalmente logró que el conjunto correcto de los números, con rapidez al abrirse la puerta del armario y pasando muy cerca la cara de John. "Usted no va a desaparecer, ¿verdad?" Incluso como él soltó una exhalación frustrado, algo de la tensión en la cara de Karkat alivió. Las cejas no tan elaborados y los labios casi levantando, había una mirada de curiosidad divertida detrás de sus gafas como él desvió la mirada hacia el joven a su lado sin volver la cabeza.

"No responder a mi pregunta, pero no, no estoy! A menos que seas de que insiste en que no quiere jugar bien con otros niños. Totalmente su pérdida, sin embargo. "Hubo un atisbo de sonrisa que luchan en contra de la línea tensa de los labios de troll, lo justo de una reacción positiva por John de averiguar que no había juzgado mal a la otra. Él sonrió con valentía como Karkat agachó detrás de la puerta, ocupándose de organizar sus libros. "Así que, ¿a dónde vas?"

El troll salió un momento más tarde, sólo para rellenar un libro de texto en su mochila y cerrar de golpe la puerta de su casillero. Se había instalado de nuevo en su ceño fruncido como si nunca había flaqueado, dando a John un escrutinio una vez terminado. No hubo respuesta en cuanto a la pregunta anterior, sólo una mirada impresionada como él siguió mirando John abajo. El silencio estaba empezando a pasar entre ellos durante un período de tiempo inquietante, sólo para ser roto con una pregunta completamente inesperada. "¿Estás tratando de ligar conmigo?"

John balbuceó, haciendo un gesto con las manos y moviendo la cabeza mientras trataba de insistir en que no, que no estaba coqueteando. Fue todo un reto suficiente para que considere la posibilidad de seguir simplemente una amistad. La lucha por una relación romántica no era algo que John podía siquiera concebir de hacer, y mucho menos hacerlo con alguien que acababa de conocer. Él ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a ir haciendo algo así.

Lo que sea que se las arregló para salir de su boca al parecer poner las sospechas de karkat a gusto. Parte de la tensión al troll que tuvo lugar en su cuerpo se relajó, que insinuación de una sonrisa de vuelta. "La clase que estás impidiéndome ir a con su gesto inane de la amistad es de Cine. Si usted va a insistir en hablar, tendrás que hacerlo en movimiento, ya que no voy a dejar que algunos excesivamente amable, imbécil bucktoothed me hace tarde para la clase llegue a disfrutar de puta."

John trató de no dejar que su show decepción. Había tenido la esperanza contra viento y marea que habrían compartido la siguiente clase, también. Podrían haber caminado por los pasillos juntos, sentado al lado de la otra, y conseguido más cerca para convertirse en amigos. En su lugar, había sólo unos pocos minutos para el final en lo que podría ser su único tiempo para llegar a conocer unos a otros durante el día. Ni siquiera podía caminar Karkat a su clase sin llegar tarde a la suya, ya que todas las clases de lengua eran casi tan lejos como podría ser desde la sala de cine.

Mientras John se lamentaba , Karkat le ofreció otra ceño . "Mira, yo no estaba bromeando cuando dije que no me ibas a hacer tarde. Tiene unos treinta segundos para el final de mi tiempo antes de que me alejo , con o sin usted terminando lo que es lo que estamos tratando de hacer aquí. Entonces, ¿qué se limpie esa mirada de la devastación de menor importancia de su cara , porque en serio , te ves como un barkbeast que acaba de recibir una patada en el estómago para todas sus ladridos incesantes . Es una de las exhibiciones más patéticas que he visto a alguien de nuestra edad tiene la vergüenza de realizar, y he sido conocido por asociarse con algunos hijos de puta bastante patético en mi tiempo . Voy a hacerte una sugerencia : . Sólo me piden mi horario estúpido ya "John animó. La ventaja de todo hasta que la oferta final tuvo su intento de ganar un amigo ve bastante sombrío, pero John estaba empezando a ver que Karkat era prolijo . El troll estaba en lo cierto ; sólo porque tenían diferentes asignaturas del segundo bloque no significa que el resto de la jornada se contabilizó . Todavía quedaba la posibilidad de que un puñado de veces que podían llegar a ver unos a otros.

"Eh, ¿de acuerdo. ¿Puedo ver su horario, Karkat? "Sólo tomó un momento para que el troll para producir la lista de su bolsa. El troll miró hacia otro lado mientras le entregaba al papel, tal vez avergonzado que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerlo. Escanear rápidamente sobre ella, los ojos de John se abrieron junto con su sonrisa mientras tomaba en la lista de la clase. Si bien no podrían compartir el segundo o cuarto bloques de la jornada, el resto de las clases de karkat fueron los mismos que John. A veces se paga beneficios inesperados que toman clases de AP, al parecer, porque lo que eran las probabilidades de que tenga tales horarios similares de otra manera?

"¿Y bien?" Karkat impulsó, alcanzando la mano con esa expresión de enojo, curioso que llevaba demasiado bien. John le devolvió el papel con una risa.

"Muy bien, entonces, no voy a tomar hasta más de su tiempo. Bueno, ya sabes, ahora mismo. Porque te veré en Física, Karkat. "John decidió mantener las otras clases compartidas como una sorpresa, preguntándose cómo Karkat les llevaría a vernos a la gran mayoría del día.

"Por supuesto que sí. Maravilloso. Así que esperamos a usted ocupar la mayor parte de mis mañanas con su obsesión evidente con descubrir la historia de mi vida, con o sin mi consentimiento. Tan emocionada para que esto sea una cosa. "El troll resopló, volteando a John un gesto de la mano grosera antes de dirigirse rápidamente al final del pasillo, sin ni siquiera un adiós. John lo miró por un momento antes de dirigirse a su casillero para dejar su bolsa del almuerzo y algunos libros de texto adicionales. Con el potencial de hacer un amigo buscando un poco más esperanzador, por primera vez en mucho tiempo en que Juan estaba deseando que finge ser un adolescente normal regular.

 

///

Por lo mucho que Juan había estado esperando a la Física con Karkat, hubo poco progreso que se hará en el departamento de la amistad durante la clase real. Ha habido varios intentos de entablar conversación tranquila antes de que John se dio cuenta de que Karkat era el tipo de persona que tomó su educación muy en serio. La atención del gnomo se había fijado en el profesor, ignorando deliberadamente los esfuerzos de John para captar su atención a favor de tomar notas; cuando los ojos de karkat no se sintieron atraídos por la parte delantera de la sala, estaban en su libro de texto como él trabajó diligentemente distancia. Todos John tenía que mostrar por sus esfuerzos eran unos pocos casos en los que Karkat fulminó con la mirada antes de volver a ser un brillante ejemplo de la productividad.

Cuando sonó la campana para el almuerzo, Karkat volvió hacia John, prácticamente en plena ebullición. Al parecer, él no apreciaba los esfuerzos de Juan para hablar con él durante el tiempo de clase. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que hago debe ser castigado con la atención? SE odiosamente mierda alegre y persistente excesivamente amigable simplemente todo en un día de trabajo para usted, o hay una apuesta pasando entre nuestros compañeros para ver cuánto tiempo voy a aguantar esta mierda? Te estoy llamando, usted imbécil insípido. Si se trata de algún tipo de juego, entonces usted puede empujarla hasta el momento su Vertederos de basura que usted prueba su assclownery engañosa por una quincena. Sería gusto como la vergüenza y el excremento, sólo por lo que está claro."

"Woah, no." John realmente no creía que un par de comentarios que provocó y una nota aprobada justifica ese tipo de un latigazo verbal. Se preguntó si esto fue idea de Karkat de bromear, sólo su manera encantadora de hablar, o si en realidad tenía que corta de un fusible. Aparentemente trolls tenían temperamentos peores que los seres humanos, o por lo que Juan había oído, pero en realidad nunca habían notado una gran diferencia entre las dos especies antes. "Karkat, bruto, por ejemplo. Y no, no estoy tratando de engañarlo ni nada. La cosa es que no soy tan grande cuando se trata de hacer amigos, pero, bueno, supongo que es un poco obvio? Yo estaba realmente con ganas de hablar con usted más. "John frunció el ceño, una expresión de la incertidumbre en sí pegando en la cara. "Si, bueno, si usted no quiere que hable contigo, puedo parar."

"¿Alguna vez dijiste que tenías que parar, idiota? Si usted es en realidad sólo inimaginablemente horrible en conocer a alguien y eres en realidad, para futuras referencias-entonces creo que puedo darle el beneficio de la duda ", se quejó Karkat, conseguir sus cosas. John hizo lo mismo, una sonrisa lenta difusión en los labios sobre el hecho de que el troll seguía dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. Insultos parecía una cosa Karkat acaba de hacer, y Juan supuso que podría acostumbrarse a que si el otro no quiere decir en realidad ellos. Puede ser que tome un poco de tiempo para él para averiguar qué partes de diatribas de karkat eran genuinas y que se acaba el relleno, pero que estaba bien para él. En la reflexión, la pequeña explosión anterior había sido un poco raro. "¿Tiene el almuerzo ahora?"

"Si." Estómago de John se inspiró a quejarse, recordándole que sus intentos en el desayuno había sido frustrado por las nubes. Él se rió, palmeando de una manera tranquilizadora. "Lo bueno, también. Estoy bastante hambre. ¿Quieres comer juntos?

"Déjame pensarlo", Karkat levantó y John refleja su acción, listo para empezar a comer. En lugar de salir, Karkat apoyó en su escritorio, mirando pensativamente irritada. Una variedad de todo tipo de cabreados definitivamente parecía expresiones al troll tenía un poco de práctica con. "Watching buscas a tientas todo a sí mismo en sus patéticos intentos de ganar mi afecto platónico, o comer el almuerzo con uno de mis conocidos más tolerables y el variopinto grupo de inadaptados que tiende a asociar su auto con clase con? Difícil, dame un segundo."

"Oh disparar, lo siento, yo sólo pensé-" John comenzó, sólo para ser cortado rápidamente apagado por falta de volumen. Karkat superó fácilmente la disculpa suave, disparaba con demasiadas palabras. Sería gracioso, si John no estaba tan seguro de que estaba arruinando.

"Usted acaba de pensar que porque soy nuevo yo no conozco a nadie en esta escuela y que podía escabullirse su camino en mi vida como un gusano parásito, contagiarme la enfermedad amistad hasta que mi mente se pudrió suficiente como para que yo no podía dejar de querer pasar todo mi tiempo con usted. Sí, un gesto verdaderamente noble que debería estar orgulloso ".

Chico, los oídos de John sintió bastante roja. Estaba a punto de ofrecer otra disculpa antes Karkat lo sorprendió de nuevo. "Así que vamos a salir de esta aula ya y conseguir algo de comida. Me imagino que ya sabes donde comeremos? A quién estoy engañando, usted probablemente ha planeado esta mierda ya."

"Espera, por lo que está comiendo conmigo?" John no estaba siguiendo el troll, que realmente parecía enojado ahora justo hasta ofreciéndose a ir a almorzar con él. Karkat arqueó una ceja, que insinuación de una sonrisa de vuelta y con mucha más diversión que no acababa de estar.

"Está bien que tratando de entablar una conversación torpe o una multitud haciendo la misma cosa. Excepto mientras que usted parece estar haciendo esto, honestamente, que estarían haciendo simplemente como un favor a nuestro amigo mutuo. Francamente, creo que eres mucho más divertido, en una que provoca migrañas borderline, sospecha de trastorno de tipo mental del camino. Así que sí, estoy comiendo el almuerzo con usted. Felicitar putos-ciones. ¿Quieres una estrella de oro? "Eso había sido un montón de palabras para un" sí ".

"Hombre, usted es hablador. ¿Está comprando el almuerzo o que te empacar uno? "Karkat empujó el hombro de John ligera para el pequeño pinchazo antes de que él se dirigió a la puerta. El maestro levantó la vista de su escritorio en su salida, pero no ofreció nada más que una mirada divertida. Ella tenía probablemente ha escuchado toda la conversación, tal vez incluso se preguntó acerca de intervenir como el volumen de Karkat intensificó y sus palabras de colores sonó clara. John se echó a reír ante ese pensamiento, disfrutando del sonido de la risa de los trolls a su lado.

"Vete a la mierda. Me voy a comprar. "Se detuvieron mientras salían del salón de clases, un retraso en la que John debatió conseguir algo de la cafetería a favor de dejar ir a su casillero. Decidiendo que era tonto para dejar una buena comida casera se desperdicie y que Karkat probablemente no iba a abandonar en este punto, a pesar de que era una muy legítima posibilidad-John hizo planes para reunirse con su recién descubierta potencial-compinche por las puertas de salida en la cafetería. Karkat ondeaba sobre su hombro mientras se separaron. Sólo la sensación de que pequeño gesto le dio a Juan le hizo decidir que toda la confusión y la incertidumbre era la pena.

///

Cuando entró en el comedor, John casi se sorprendió al ver Karkat esperándolo exactamente donde acordaron reunirse. El troll estaba rompiendo en una manzana, mientras que un troll femenina vestida a la moda-conversó con él casualmente-Kanaya, si no recordaba mal, miembro frecuente de los grupos que a veces comían con. Los ojos de John se reunieron Karkat de mientras se dirigía hacia el control, causando Karkat a asentir levemente al otro duende, un gesto que le hizo levantar la mirada, la sonrisa su camino, y luego en dirección a una mesa cercana. En lugar de seguirla, Karkat se mantuvo firme.

Eso solo fue un poco de impulso a la confianza de Juan, asegurándole que él no había cometido un error al tratar de llegar a conocer a este duende particular. Cuando él se había propuesto en esta misión amigo-que consigue, John no estaba seguro de cómo iba a ir. En realidad no sé cómo alguien iba a reaccionar a él comprometerlos con toda su atención, si su entusiasmo salió demasiado fuerte, o si él decía las cosas equivocadas. Pensando en ello, John supone que, o bien que estaba haciendo bien, o Karkat era lo suficientemente raro para darle una oportunidad.

"Yo estaba pensando que podíamos comer por mi árbol, ya que es agradable a cabo", John sugirió, manteniendo la puerta abierta después de salirse. En vez de ir a través de él Karkat hombros abierta la adyacente, manzana mantiene firmemente en su boca mientras él se aferró a su bandeja con ambas manos. El pequeño acto de desafío y la pequeña mirada desafiante Juan se le dio sólo parecía totalmente demasiado tonto. Riendo suavemente, lideró el camino a su lugar favorito para comer.

Caminaron juntos hasta que se quedaron un poco más allá del alcance de la sombra del árbol. Como de costumbre, nadie había reclamado el área o en cualquier lugar relativamente cercano como un lugar idóneo para pasar su hora de almuerzo. Siempre hizo John curioso como nadie más parecía buscar a la cubierta de las hojas o la influencia relajante de las ramas en el viento. No llegó, mientras que otros estaban tan contentos de evitar el lugar, pero al menos significaba que era casi siempre gratis cuando él quería.

"Por lo tanto, estuviera realmente hablando en serio acerca de la decisión de reclamar la propiedad de un árbol." Había un dejo de incredulidad en la voz de Karkat antes de suspirar, a pesar de que fue mezclado en gran medida en un tono derrotado que parecía sugerir que debería haber esperado nada menos.

"No es como que realmente posee. Eso sería tonto. Pero bien podría ser la mía por lo mucho que comer aquí y lo poco que nadie más parece. "Tal vez fue el viento manteniendo otros lejos, custodiando el lugar de John al recoger de una manera que podría considerarse irritante. No todo el mundo disfrutamos de tener el pelo mirando como si hubiera sido diseñado por un tornado. En lugar de su habitual saludo cálido, la brisa parecía mantener su distancia de la pareja ahora, vacilante dar la bienvenida a John de nuevo cuando él no estaba solo. Se pulsaba a través del aire, una presencia constante que no hizo más que asegurar a John que estaba allí.

"Así que, por cualquier razón, a pesar de su apariencia y personalidad, eres un paria social, que pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo libre de socializar con un árbol. Me alegro de haber cubierto eso. "Después del pinchazo, Karkat tomó asiento, colocando la bandeja en el césped en frente de él. John hizo una pausa por un momento, tratando de averiguar lo que el troll había querido decir, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba allí de pie. Tomando el aspecto Karkat le disparó como su señal, Juan se estableció en el lugar junto a él, apoyando su espalda contra el árbol.

"Lo que sea." Desató la bolsa que había metido su almuerzo en la mañana, la extracción del contenedor tupperware y pequeña bolsa marrón. Allí estaban las mayúsculas habituales explicando cuán orgulloso su padre estaba con él por escrito a través del papel, y John se convirtió rápidamente a la basura tan Karkat no estaría inclinado a leer algo un poco embarazoso. "Entonces, ¿Eres nuevo en el área?"

"Sí," dijo Karkat todo el último bocado de su manzana. Se mordió por un momento antes de continuar. "Mi lusus pensó que sería una idea genial para que sigamos con lo nuestro apartamento de la ciudad, y echarlo en una casa en medio de los suburbios en la escuela diurna comenzado. Nos las arreglamos para meter una mierda toneladas de cajas apiladas precariamente en el garaje de la noche anterior, y evitó una queja de ruido bien merecido. Probablemente hizo un intento de desembalaje ya, a pesar de la cantidad de veces que le dije que esperar hasta llegar a casa. Eso significa trozos de tamaño de confeti de cartón repartidos por todo el mundo y todo en el lugar equivocado para esperar esta tarde."

Toda la escena que Karkat describía sonaba muy familiar, a pesar de la ambigüedad de los hechos se encontraban en este punto. "Su lusus no le pase a ser un grande, cangrejo bípeda, ¿verdad?"

Karkat detuvo en medio de la mordedura, la mandíbula apretando y mirando como si estuviera seriamente tratando de hacer un agujero en la cabeza de Juan. Tragó con cuidado, su penetrante mirada nunca vacilante de la cara de John. "Voy a hacerte una pregunta en serio, y me merezco una respuesta honesta de tener que considerar siquiera la posibilidad de poner en contacto con usted para cualquier longitud de tiempo: qué me persigues? Porque sabes que no deberías, y me estoy haciendo un poco de amor en serio-la confesión seguida-por-un-punzante sensación de ti."

"A pesar de que suena muy tentador, excepto para nada, lo vi moviendo en la pasada noche cuando yo estaba fuera a correr y me di una conjetura que él era su lusus. Vivimos muy cerca unos de otros, en realidad," explicó John, esperando que sería suficiente para aliviar la cautela de Karkat. El troll asintió, con los ojos aún viendo John, antes de que él cogió el bocadillo de su bandeja y lo mordió. Viéndole empezar a trabajar en su comida impulsó a John a empezar a trabajar en su propio sándwich. Después de unos tragos apresurados para apaciguar su estómago, John decidió investigar. "Vivía en la ciudad? ¿Por qué te fuiste?"

"Crabdad perdió y no dejaba de insistir en que nos instalamos en un lugar más tranquilo después de algo de mierda ese tipo de que sucedió la semana pasada. Por lo absolutamente inútil que es como un lusus mayor parte del tiempo, decidió que estaba por lo menos va a ser innecesariamente sobreprotector conmigo. Si su chirrido no había funcionado para obligarme, estoy seguro de que habría sido expulsado. Hijo de puta persistente."

"¿Qué pasó?" John ya se podía adivinar la razón. Fue un poco de un desafío de añadir la cantidad justa de la preocupación y la ignorancia fingida en su voz cuando él ya tenía una idea de lo que pasó, pero él estaba muy interesado en escuchar una explicación en las propias palabras de karkat. Karkat vaciló sólo para dar a Juan un onceover cálculo, pero respondió a su pregunta con bastante facilidad.

"Me quedé atrapado en el medio de algo en el centro y casi morí. A pesar de saber muy bien que salir después de la medianoche , en cualquier parte de la ciudad es, básicamente, pintando una diana en la espalda por una especie de delincuente de poca monta , mi culo gordo lusus quedaron sin comida y tuve que salir a conseguir más de él. No era una de esas tiendas de 24 horas a un par de cuadras de mi antiguo lugar y , a pesar de la probabilidad de ser asaltado por algún delincuente encadenan o desesperados aspirante a pandillero o algo así, me fui de todos modos para evitar quejas de Crabdad . Tuve la suerte de que nadie trató de robarme y tengo éxito la comida, pero en mi camino de vuelta algunos pendejos decidido que iban a robar un banco justo cuando yo estaba caminando por . Yo estaba caminando por igual de los policías detuvieron y estos chicos rompieron las puertas de entrada , abriendo fuego como pensaron que el mejor plan para un robo exitoso fue para hacerse pasar por cada ladrón de bancos que habían visto en las películas y simplemente disparar a cualquier cosa que se moviera. Así que me lancé detrás de un coche y empecé a llorar , porque ¿qué coño , me iba a morir por la comida lusus ? " El troll disparó John una mirada un tanto vacilante, muy probablemente avergonzado de estar compartiendo esos detalles íntimos de su experiencia cercana a la muerte con alguien que acababa de conocer . Al ver que no tenía embelesada atención de John, continuó.

"Y entonces, mientras yo estaba acobardado detrás de ese coche, llorando a mí mismo como un niño inquieto estúpido y contando los segundos hasta que una de las balas que vuelan alrededor de mi cabeza terminé mi patética existencia, Heredero voló in Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando , me había levantado en sus brazos como yo pesaba puta nada y me llevaron a un lugar seguro. "Karkat sonrió suavemente para sí mismo, su expresión melancólica. John se sintió sonriendo también, atrapados en el disfrute de la suavidad repentina de las palabras del troll. Se sentía en el interior caliente como Karkat recordó los acontecimientos, a tope con el conocimiento de que él era capaz de salvar a alguien y escuchar sólo lo agradecidos que eran de primera mano.

"Supongo que no es del todo sorprendente que él aparecería con todas esas armas de fuego de apagarse y todo. Se oye hablar de él en picada para detener los crímenes y desmontar la gente abrumadora a la policía todo el tiempo, pero para que sea realmente allí justo en frente de mis ojos, en la carne? Estar cara a cara con un superhéroe real es simplemente ... impresionante. "Karkat pausa, disparando John curiosa, casi tímida, mira. "Usted sabe sobre heredero, ¿no? En realidad no ha estado viviendo bajo una roca los últimos años? "

John asintió, sintiendo su cara comienza a calentarse, las mejillas quema sobre la admiración mezclada en palabras de karkat. "Por supuesto que he oído hablar de Heredero. Los superhéroes son geniales, especialmente los de verdad."

"Si. Bueno, el heredero de tan increíble como parece en las noticias o en los cómics , sólo él es incluso mejor en persona. Y a una edad tan joven, demasiado . Estoy seguro de que mucha gente olvida lo joven que es que los medios de comunicación lo pinta , pero no puedo ser mucho más antigua de lo que somos . " Karkat arriesgó una mirada hacia el sol filtrado de sí mismo a través del dosel de hojas del árbol ya que jugó los eventos de esa noche en su mente . " Creo que es jodidamente increíble lo Heredero hace por esta ciudad y su gente. Y no sólo porque me salvó la vida , tampoco. Dejar caer del cielo , el acaparamiento de un ciudadano indefenso, y volando a un lugar seguro antes de regresar para salvar el día , eso es algo que hace todo el tiempo. " Karkat miró avergonzado , hurgando en su medio bocadillo comido . " Yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle nada . Tan pronto como él me puso a pocas cuadras de distancia y se aseguró de que no estaba herido , él ya estaba volando de vuelta al robo. Yo realmente quiero darle las gracias correctamente , ¿sabes? Y sé que es estúpido suponer que incluso recordaría un duende de todos los cientos de personas que ha rescatado , pero si tuviera la oportunidad , me gustaría decirle lo mucho que aprecio lo que hizo por mí. Incluso si es lo que hace todos los días."

"Nunca se sabe", John empezó, con una sonrisa de estiramiento amplia en su rostro en la sinceridad serio en la voz de Karkat. Fue interrumpido por un momento por la campana que marcó el final de la hora del almuerzo, y escogió a sí mismo fuera de la tierra y luego ofreció Karkat una mano. "No es la ciudad más grande que hay. Usted puede tener la oportunidad de decirle que, algún día."

///

Cuando John llegó a su casa al final del día de clases, se puso de inmediato a trabajar va sobre su habitual tarea de hacer algo de comer. Decidir sobre la pasta por la facilidad y prontitud, John se inició tan pronto como pudo. Su estómago se había quejado durante todo el resto del día para saltar a cabo en comer la mayor parte de su almuerzo a favor de escuchar a Karkat, y para el momento PE había terminado, John estaba hambrienta. La vivienda habitual paseo había sido reemplazado con un trote rápido, sus prioridades establecidas más a favor de la obtención de alimentos en el estómago que disfrutar el día de verano. Así que, mientras esperaba a que el agua hierva, John terminó la otra mitad de su almuerzo que él no había llegado a durante la escuela, decidir que tendría que hacerlo mejor en la multitarea entre hablar de su nuevo amigo y comer si no lo hacía quieren experimentar esto todos los días.

Una vez que su pasta cocinada y consumida con avidez, John tenía un montón de tiempo para preguntarse lo que su padre le decía a su noticia interesante. Con confianza, John ahora podía decir que estaba haciendo progresos con Karkat, al menos después de lo mucho que el troll había parecido a tolerar los intentos de Juan para llamar su atención a lo largo del resto del día. Fue suficiente para estar seguro de que era, o que pronto será, un amigo, que ya hizo el troll un blanco potencial si se llegara a enterarse. Mirando hacia adelante a lo que diría cuando papá llegó a casa, no estaba seguro de si sentirse excitado o inquieto sobre la conversación que estarían teniendo. Se había preparado una lista de los razonamientos por si acaso su padre no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión.

Con su tarea ya terminada para el resto de la semana y no hay otras preocupaciones apremiantes para el día, John pensó que bien podría empezar a trabajar en su rutina de ejercicios , y así después de lanzar su plato utilizado en el fregadero , se dispuso al ejercicio habitación. Para ser justos , en realidad era menos de un cuarto y más todo el sótano . La conversión de nivel inferior había sido necesaria después de que John superó la utilidad de las clases de artes marciales comerciales, que , mientras que ellos le habían suministrado con una base fuerte para su padre para trabajar, John había tenido mucho que aprender fuera de lo que un dojo o podría enseñar a un niño . No había exactamente los lugares que enseñan los niños pequeños las situaciones extremas que les enfrentar al parar el crimen en la noche en una gran ciudad , después de todo. Cosas como asumir un combatiente armado o cómo enrollar el impacto de una bala fue no eran cosas que su padre había sido dispuesto para que aprenda a cabo en el "trabajo" . Había enseñado John así , lo entrenó , y le mostró la dolorosa realidad de la lucha para que pudiera buscar la manera de evitarlos si llegan de verdad.

John dedicó una hora a correr a través de formas t'ai chi antes de cambiar a una rutina más estilizada, las artes marciales mixtas. Después de que él se sentía contento con el ejercicio de los movimientos, se trasladó hacia el estante de pesas en el otro lado de la habitación, que utilizó menos para el entrenamiento de fuerza y mucho más para la resistencia y calentar sus músculos. La última cosa que necesitaba era más tono muscular que añadir a su fuerza ya anormal, después de todo. Mantuvo que hasta que oyó la puerta de arriba abierta delante y se detuvo después de terminar el juego estaba. El ejercicio dejó su cuerpo sentirse suelto y listo para la noche por delante de él, dejándolo con sólo un par de cosas que hacer antes de partir.

Después de una ducha rápida arriba, John se dirigió hacia abajo en la cocina, donde su padre estaba repartiendo la cena. Recibió una mirada cuando entró, una toalla todavía sobre los hombros. La mirada de su padre fija en el pelo todavía goteando de Juan, pero Juan lo ignoró, porque realmente no tenía sentido en el secado cuando el viento se haría cargo de ella en breve. "Hola, hijo, yo confío en que lo hizo a la escuela bien?" John rió brevemente y asintió con la cabeza, esperando que la risa luz no sonaba demasiado culpable. Recogiendo su plato y ofreciendo sus gracias, John se sentó a la mesa y se decidió por la forma en que iba a abrir Karkat. "¿Cómo estuvo la escuela, hijo?"

"Fue bueno ... un poco grande, en realidad." Trató de mantener su entusiasmo al mínimo para ocultar parte de la emoción que burbujea en el pecho al recordar las memorias realizadas recientemente-de su primer intento real de hacer un verdadero amigo . "Hay un nuevo duende en mi clase que es nuevo en el vecindario: Karkat Vantas. Vi su lusus moviendo en cuando yo estaba en mi jog anoche y pensé que podría estar pasando a saludar, ya que tienden a hacer eso. De todas formas, Karkat y yo llegamos a hablar un poco, ya que compartimos todas nuestras clases de AP, y nos llevamos bien. "John hizo una pausa, respirando tentativa. Fue el momento de la verdad y el último momento tuvo que echarse atrás. Se esperaba que terminara su pensamiento y hablar de sus convicciones honestas, a pesar de las consecuencias, sin embargo. Verdades eran difíciles de evitar que su papá. "Me gustaría ser su amigo."

La respuesta llegó por primera vez como una ceja levantada mientras su padre observaba mientras John se removió y se mordió los labios en un gesto nervioso. Luego vino una lenta inclinación de cabeza, y Juan no estaba muy seguro de si se trataba de la comprensión o la aprobación real. "Por supuesto, John. Si quieres ser amigo de este chico, yo no voy a detenerte. Estoy seguro de que usted ha pensado en esto y yo confío en ti para hacer sus propias decisiones."

Con un suspiro, John se relajó los músculos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había estado tensando, y cualquier tensión quedó colgando en el aire disuelto. El resto de la comida estaba lleno de cháchara, ya que retransmiten sus respectivos días. Por supuesto, John mantuvo su vuelo y la destrucción de propiedad de la escuela por la mañana fuera de su relato, admitiendo que había dormido aún no expresando que había sido más allá del punto donde podía hacerlo ejecutando. Lo que encuentro su padre había tenido que correr a tan temprano para había pasado bastante bien, aunque se espera que pronto seguimiento en el futuro cercano. Cuando ambos estaban terminado de comer, John ayudó a su padre a recoger la mesa, a pesar de que fue detenido antes de que se puso a trabajar en la limpieza de los platos.

"Está oscureciendo, John. Vaya por delante y me preparo, voy a terminar aquí. "John suspiró, pero cumplió con los deseos de su padre, dejando a sus platos en el fregadero antes de arriba a su cuarto. Poniendo los hombros, hizo su camino hacia el gran cartel del Capitán América junto a su escritorio, tomando un momento para admirar la postura de uno de sus favoritos de muchos años de heroísmo de ficción. Tuvo cuidado en desclavar las esquinas superiores, dejando que el papel plegado hacia abajo para revelar un pequeño candado, cam ronda fijar en la pared. La clave para el enganche fue sacado de su mochila, que colgaba de una cadena que una vez había llevaba alrededor de su cuello cuando era más joven, cuando no lo encontró notable. John se retorció en la cerradura hasta que oyó un clic, luego empujó suavemente contra la pared. Un panel se soltó y John quitó, rápidamente apoyándolo a sus pies. Dentro de la pared había una estantería sencilla hecha de madera reforzada, con un conjunto de ropa, una bastante grande warhammer atado a la pared al lado de él.

El azul oscuro y gris del traje de dos reconstruido - eran relativamente simple en comparación con la mayoría de los conjuntos de héroes representados en los cómics John le gustaba leer, las líneas paralelas panorámicas del símbolo del heredero único que pasa sobre cada brazo , en lugar de frente y al centro en el pecho. El forro de tela de kevlar ligero y el kevlar cuerpo moldeado más gruesa en los puntos débiles fueron adiciones más que su papá no me preocuparía , y menos por necesidad . Un criminal aún tenía que coincidir Heredero y mucho menos hacerle daño , pero Juan estaba la ropa a prueba de balas de todos modos para tranquilizar a su padre. La campana era la verdad muy bien, sin embargo, no es que se quedó con todo el vuelo y el viento que soplaba a su alrededor. Sacarlos de su lugar de descanso en el estante, dobló la ropa sobre el brazo antes de sacar el resto de su grupo : botas de cuero y guantes, brazales de alto duro acero, una mascarilla facial simple nylon , y un cinturón con su cresta grabado en el metal . Salió de su martillo, Casey, de descanso al lado de la plataforma , ya que ella sería la última cosa que necesitaba a la correa de completar su conjunto.

Configuración para trabajar en el canje de la ropa normal, civiles para el traje de un superhéroe, John comenzó poniéndose el uniforme que marcó su transición por noche desde nerd de secundaria en el superhéroe conocido como Heredero. Estaba esperando esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to fix chapter 1 because of the photobucket images...Then everything returned to English for some reason. >///

**Author's Note:**

> Chief Writer - Bananaramses  
> Plot/Editor - SergeantMeow  
> Illustrator - Panicismyrain
> 
> Tumblr: http://www.realmenweartights.com/
> 
> El crédito va a la gente arriba. Después de todo, yo soy sólo el traductor. El traductor que tiene las galletas y el último bit de mantequilla de maní, galletas de mantequilla de maní y oró Trixie vendría, jaja.


End file.
